<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everlasting by prototyping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239336">Everlasting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyping/pseuds/prototyping'>prototyping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyping/pseuds/prototyping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I trust you,” she promises. “So trust me.”</p>
<p>[Written for day 3 of DimitriWeek2020, “delicate.”]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everlasting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You won’t hurt me.”</p>
<p>Dimitri forces his gaze from their joined hands up to Byleth’s face. She’s smiling, just as she’s been smiling all day and all evening every time their eyes meet.</p>
<p>“That’s what you’re worried about,” she says gently. It isn’t a question.</p>
<p>He glances away, more anxious than embarrassed. “Yes. It is.”</p>
<p>She reaches up to touch his face. She’s warm and soft and <em>Goddess</em> he’ll never get tired of it. “I trust you,” she promises. “So trust me.”</p>
<p>Her eyes never leave his face as she walks slowly backwards, guiding him by the hand. She doesn’t stop until her knees bump into the bed, and then her slender arms loop around his neck. Her face is so open, so certain, and he finds comfort in her easy confidence.</p>
<p>“Do you?” she prompts softly.</p>
<p>Put that way, Dimitri only has one answer. “With everything I am.”</p>
<p>Byleth looks pleased by that and his heart soars. Her hand on the back of his neck urges him forward, until their foreheads touch and her whisper brushes his lips.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I’ve never been afraid of you. I’m not about to start now.” She kisses him chastely, slowly. He feels her gentle smile. “Besides… I don’t want you to be delicate with me, Dimitri.” She catches his eye and he’s not sure which is more telling, the spark in hers or the way her fingers tighten ever so slightly. “I want <em>you.</em>”</p>
<p><em>You, and everything about you</em>, that heated gaze seems to say. </p>
<p>Slowly, <em>very</em> slowly, the roots of his doubt begin to unravel. Even if he doubted Byleth’s sincerity—and he doesn’t, he never has—he knows it isn’t a stretch to think she considered every possibility long before now, back when she allowed him to slip that ring onto her finger months ago.</p>
<p>She knows him better than anyone. She knew what she was getting into, whom she was agreeing to spend the rest of her life with. She knew she was getting <em>all</em> of him, the good and the bad, that his problems would become her own, that she was trusting him more intimately and completely than she had ever trusted him before. She probably knew that she’ll have to reassure him like this now and again, that he’ll test her patience and her devotion to him in these moments where he can’t help taking a little more than he gives.</p>
<p>She knew all of that, and she still said yes.</p>
<p>He does trust her. Completely.</p>
<p>His hands find her waist, warm and firm and giving readily into his touch as he gently pulls her to himself. </p>
<p>“I am yours,” he reminds her, quiet but fierce. “Every part of me.” Her hair flows like silk through his fingers. Her mouth is addictively soft and warm and he can barely part from it long enough to murmur, “I am in your hands, beloved. Always.”</p>
<p>He takes her kiss as her answer, her promise to share her confidence and prove to him that her certainty isn’t misplaced—to teach him to see himself as she does, unafraid and understanding.</p>
<p>Whether it takes one night or one hundred, Dimitri knows she’ll guide him as patiently and stubbornly as she always has.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>